Lágrimas de Hada
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Nunca se debe jugar con alguien, después de todo cada cabeza es un mundo, cada cuerpo tiene un alma, y cada persona tiene sentimientos. [Este fic participa en el reto 'Taller pro IC: Defendiendo el honor' del foro cannon Island.]


– _ **Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia es de mi pertenencia.**_

– _ **Este fic participa en el reto ''Taller pro IC: Defendiendo el honor'' del foro cannon Island.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **One-shot.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lágrimas de Hada.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

No sabía cómo moverse en aquella extraña situación, al frente de ella estaba Gray y, ante sus ojos aquel integrante del gremio actuaba completamente diferente.

–¿A qué estás jugando, Gray? –Preguntó señalándolo. A su lado se encontraba _Sagitarius_ quien con su poder, dirigió algunas flechas en contra de Gray para evitar que éste atacara a Natsu.

Escuchó la advertencia de Natsu de que no interfiriera en aquello, pero aún así ella quiso saber.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? No me digas que has caído en la oscuridad… –Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Escuchó la queja del pelirrosa mientras la balsa se balanceaba en el agua, Happy intentó ayudarlo pero algo que no imaginó sucedió, Gray atacó a Happy convirtiéndolo en una bola de hielo. – ¿Qué le has hecho a Happy? –Preguntó alterada viendo al gato caer congelado al suelo.

Vio que Gray decía algo sobre Happy, hablaba sobre las características de él para luego hablar sobre ella, se avergonzó al escuchar que él la consideraba _"condenadamente guapa"_ pero hubo algo que llamó su atención, el hecho de que se interesaba en su tipo de magia como si no supiera que ella era una maga celestial, como si él no fuera Gray.

 _Pero aquello era imposible._

Sin embargo delante de ella, Hibiki, de Blue Pegasus, apareció para defenderla de un ataque de quien ella consideraba su compañero _"Gray"_. Hibiki confrontó a Gray ante ella y le preguntó quién era en realidad, aquello le cayó de sorpresa pues ella pensaba que aquel que estaba al frente de ella, era su compañero pero hundido en la oscuridad.

Pero después de aquello, pensó que quienes caían en la oscuridad de _nirvana_ eran las personas que oscilaban entre lo bueno y lo malo.

Y Gray no era así.

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó. Y ante sus ojos quien anteriormente era Gray, tomó su personalidad. Eso la desconcertó ¿Con qué motivo lo haría? Pues era obvio que nadie caería en la duda de quién era la real, pero el desconcierto duró poco cuando aquella copia expuso sus desnudos pechos al aire libre causando en sí el alboroto por parte de los hombres, _dígase Hibiki y Sagitarius,_ y el reclamo por parte de la pequeña gata llamada Charle. Aquel asombro que sintió, en lugar de disminuir, aumentó de gran manera cuando _Sagitarius,_ por orden de aquella copia, atacó a Hibiki.

Entonces comprendió que en aquel lugar corrían peligro.

Aún más cuando ella cerró la puerta de _Sagitarius_ , y su espíritu apareció nuevamente bajo la invocación de aquella copia. Quiso cerrarla pero nada ocurría.

–No puede ser. –Dijo mientras trataba de buscar alguna solución. Aquella copia le pedía a Sagitarius que atacara a Charle junto con Wendy, pensó que lo haría, pero la intervención de alguien más detuvo aquello provocando así que su copia desapareciera y en su lugar aparecieron dos cuerpos azules.

–Hola Lucy, Saluda a Ángel. –Se presentó aquella mujer de cabello platino.

–¡¿Oración Seis?! –Preguntó rápidamente.

La mujer siguió hablando sin responder directamente a aquella pregunta, le presentó a quienes era _gemi y mini_ , un espíritu celestial que tenía la capacidad de copiar a una persona tanto en pensamientos, personalidad y habilidades, dando a entender directamente que su oponente también era una maga celestial.

Pensó entonces que, así como para ellos era difícil caer en la oscuridad, para los de Oración Seis también sería difícil entrar en la luz. Quienes podían ayudarla en aquel momento estaban fuera de combate, era su responsabilidad ganar aquella batalla.

 _Por su bien._

 _Por el bien de sus amigos._

 _Y por el bien de su gremio._

Pensó en atacar primeramente y agradeció a quien le escuchara que en aquel lugar había agua, así podría atacar con alguien fuerte. Con nada más y nada menos que Acuario. Vio que Ángel retiraba a Géminis mientras su espíritu hacia su aparición. Pidió que atacara con todas sus fuerzas sin importar que ella estuviese de por medio, algo que Acuario ignoró, pues así Lucy se lo hubiese dicho o no, ella la llevaría igual con la fuerza de la corriente.

Sin embargo aquel intento fue fallido ante la aparición de un espíritu celestial perteneciente a las doce puertas del zodiaco. Y lo que ante sus ojos pasó en aquel momento no lo podía creer, la personalidad brusca y rústica de su espíritu cambió completamente al estar frente a Escorpio, el espíritu que Ángel invocó para pelear en contra de _Acuario._

La albina se burló claramente de ella, dándole a entender que, en aquel mundo de la magia estelar, aún le faltaba mucho por recorrer, y que lo principal era conocer los tipos de relaciones que tenían sus espíritus.

Y sintió aquello que llamaban frustración, porque lo sabía. En comparación a su rival, ella era simplemente una niña en el mundo de la magia.

 _En el mundo de la magia celestial._

Sintió un duro golpe que la llevó a lo profundo de aquel riachuelo, pensó que todo estaba perdido pues, con la ausencia de _Acuario_ , ya no contaba con ningún otro espíritu que pudiera clasificar como fuerte ante aquella batalla.

Sin embargo rápidamente recordó que en sus manos aún tenía a alguien más que podía usar.

Alguien que portaba el título del más poderoso de las 12 puertas del zodiaco.

 _Leo._

Sin embargo su carta de triunfo nuevamente se vio frustrada, cuando ante sus ojos, el espíritu de _Aries_ apareció.

Aquel lazo que _Leo_ y _Aries_ compartían era un nuevo impedimento para Lucy en su pelea contra Ángel.

 _No era posible._ Quería repetirse cada vez mientras veía la lucha que llevaban a cabo _Aries_ y _Leo_.

 _No es verdad._ Pensó viendo como dos personas, que estaban unidas por los lazos del destino, ahora se peleaban, sin importar sus sentimientos.

 _Aquello le dolía._

 _Aquello la hundía._

 _¿Por qué?_ Quiso ir y preguntarle a Ángel. _¿Qué ganaba aquella maga celestial enfrentando a dos personas que se querían? ¿Por qué usarlos como si ellos fueran simples instrumentos sin sentimiento alguno?_

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio que aquella que se hacía llamar maga celestial atacaba a _Leo_ pasando incluso por encima de _Aries_.

 _Como si no importara nada._

Porque así era, _Aries_ no le importaba a Ángel, pero a Lucy sí, le importaba tanto, que dolía como si una daga se enterrara en su corazón, los sentimientos de _Leo_ , la tristeza de _Aries_ , todo aquello ella lo cargaba como si fuera una cruz.

 _Y cielos. Dolía bastante._

– **¿Y te atreves siquiera a llamarte maga celestial? –** Le gritó con enojo y dolor. Minutos después invocó a _Taurus_ , pero aquello de nada sirvió, pasó de la misma manera en la cual _Sagitarius_ e Hibiki cayeron bajo la copia perfecta de _Géminis._

 _Taurus_ se había ido y ella había caído víctima del bajo poder mágico el cual poseía actualmente.

–Yo. –Mencionó mientras caía. _Géminis_ le atacó haciéndola caer bruscamente en el agua.

–Te has condenado tú sola. ¿No te sientes patética? –Escuchó mientras nuevamente era golpeada por _Géminis_ , la risa de Ángel inundaban aquel lugar.

¿Patética? Claro que se sentía patética, pero no por lo que pensaba aquella mujer, se sentía patética por la simple razón de no poder hacer más por sus amigos, no supo ayudar a Leo cuando él la necesitó.

 _¿Qué podía hacer para recompensar aquella falta?_

 _¿Cómo podía solucionar aquello?_

–Libera a _Aries._ –Pidió.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Ángel.

–Fue tratada de muy mala manera por su antigua dueña. –Dijo con dolor. No lo vio venir pero un nuevo ataque llegó a ella por parte de _Géminis._

–¿Esa es la manera de pedir un favor? –Dijo con burla la albina disfrutando del dolor que padecía la rubia.

– _¡Por… Por favor! –_ Imploró. _–Te lo suplico… –_ Dijo dejando caer algunas lágrimas. _–Es la única manera en la cual ella puede estar con Loki. –_ Sollozó. _–Cómo magos estelares, somos los únicos capaces en concederles su felicidad._

–¿A cambio de nada? –Preguntó con una sonrisa teñida de burla.

–Te daré cualquier cosa que quieras. Incluso mis llaves. –Exclamó en fuerte voz mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control.

Si aquello le garantizaba la felicidad para su buen amigo Loki, y para _Aries._ No se arrepentía de nada.

–Tu vida, entonces. –Sonrió la albina. – **Mátala, _Géminis_. –** Mandó al espíritu, sin embargo este no le obedeció. – _¿Géminis?_ –Preguntó confundida.

–Hay una dulce voz pregonando dentro de mi cabeza.

 _Mamá. ¡Quiero a los espíritus celestiales!_

 _¡Un espíritu celestial no es un escudo!_

 _¿Cómo podría abandonar a un amigo que desaparece delante de mis ojos?_

–No puedo hacerlo… –Mencionó aquel espíritu dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima. –Lucy nos quiere desde el fondo de su corazón… A nosotros, _a los espíritus estelares._

– _Géminis. –_ Susurró con dolor la rubia. Ángel retiró la llave de _Géminis_ , insultando en su contra.

Sin embargo aquello no fue lo que robó su atención, sino la presencia de Hibiki de Blue Pegasus atrás de Lucy; Ángel se burló pensando que aquel chico había caído en la oscuridad y hasta Lucy misma lo pensó, hasta el momento en el cual él le habló, diciéndole que le daría algo para poder atacar en aquella batalla.

Ángel exclamaba en viva voz mientras Lucy no entendía lo que pasaba en su cabeza, una extraña combinación de símbolos se hacía presente en su mente.

Todo pasaba tan rápido que aquello la confundía y la asustaba.

Hibiki cayó a su lado pero Lucy no fue consciente de aquello. Era como si su cuerpo flotara en la inmensidad mientras recitaba los versos de un conjuro.

– _Ochenta y ocho estrellas del cielo. –_ Susurró con una mirada perdida. _–Brillen._

– _¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué es esto? –_ Preguntó aterrorizada su oponente mientras veía a Lucy hacer una extraña pose semejante a una de tributo.

– **Urano Metria. –** Exclamó la rubia aún con su mirada perdida, aquel lugar dio la apariencia de que grande estrellas caían con un solo propósito o destino.

En contra de la mujer que había dañado a su amigo.

En contra de aquella despiadada mujer.

– _Eh. –_ Susurró. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Ángel caía inconsciente al agua. No podía entenderlo. Hibiki solamente la miraba con una especie de orgullo tiñendo su rostro. _– ¿Huh? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –_ Preguntó viendo a su alrededor. –Hibiki, Happy. –Llamó. – Natsu. ¿Estás bien? –Avanzó hacia aquella balsa en la cual su amigo se encontraba. Ángel se movía hacia ella buscando para atacarla nuevamente, Lucy se asustó ante aquello pero el golpe nunca llegó, el ataque falló y la maga opositora cayó por fin al agua.

Al agua en la cual se perdería por un largo rato.

.

.

.

 _Aunque ella no se diera cuenta._

 _Ella, una simple niña en el mundo de la magia._

 _Había salvado no solamente su vida y su gremio._

 _Había defendido los sentimientos de su amigo._

 _De Leo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Fin._

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** Este one-shot está basado en los capítulos 143-144-145 del manga.

No recuerdo el capítulo del anime. Sorry(?)

Lamento cualquier error a la hora de llevar/manejar la historia y quizás alguno ortográfico.

 _ **Si la historia fue de su gusto, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber a través de los...**_

 _ **Reviews(?)**_

 _ **¡Los reviews alegran mucho al autor!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

.

Lamento la desaparición en _**''Tristeza de Verano'' ¡Pero esta semana actualizo nuevamente!**_

 _La pareja del os angst es... **¡Mira & Laxus! **_

_Nos leemos pronto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Saludos. RosseV._**


End file.
